One For The Veggie Lovers
by DarkDragon1
Summary: Are you a girl that can't get enough of Vegeta? He can be yours for a day! Just come on in!


Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and Vegeta belong to Akira Toriyama. Except for in this fic, where Vegeta, for one day only, belongs to YOU! 

    **~ONE FOR THE VEGGIE LOVERS~ **

**Special Note:** This fic is going to be told from a different POV: yours! Just imagine you are the girl in this story, OK? Now lie back and relax, you're on a beautiful beach… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sun beats down from the cloudless sky, and you lie on a hammock, swinging in the gentle breeze. Your leg dangles lazily over the side of the hammock, and your big toe runs across the surface of the smooth cool sand. 

Haven Beach is the best kept secret on earth. It is a paradise beach, all but deserted of people, as only a few have heard of it. There are tropical palm trees and silent birds of paradise in beautiful primary colours with elegant flowing tail feathers. The aquamarine sea is calm today, and the sound of the waves soothes and relaxes you. 

Everything is perfect. Almost perfect. There is something which you would like right now. A refreshing cocktail to quench your thirst and keep you extra comfortable in the heat of the day. Without sitting up too far, you turn your head slightly in the direction of the beach house. 

'Vegeta!' you call out, your voice carrying on up to the house. 

You settle back round and very soon hear the sound of footsteps approaching. A smile crosses your lips. A figure comes to stand beside you. A man with a physique so tight, so muscular, and so tanned, that it is as close to perfection as can be. His thick black lustrous hair stands proudly, and his dark handsome features show a calm relaxation. 

'Is this what you were looking for?' he purrs, handing you a tall cocktail with a straw in it. 

Taking the cocktail you smile at him. 'Thanks, Vegeta. How did you know what I wanted?' 

He smiles back, his eyes flirting. 'Woman,' he grins, 'I know exactly what you want…' 

As you sip the delicious cocktail, savouring the cool liquid, Vegeta walks over to the nearest palm tree, which is in your line of vision. You watch his perfect frame striding away from you, marvelling at his muscular calves, strong thighs and tight butt. He is wearing a small black pair of silk boxers. Your eyes drift up to his broad toned back, and his strong shoulders, and you notice how he carries his head high as he walks. When he reaches the palm tree, Vegeta climbs the branchless trunk nimbly, with the skill of a monkey. At the top he rips off a large palm leaf, and pulls off a coconut before climbing back down. 

You cast your eyes back to the ocean as he turns to come back towards you, pretending that you were not watching him all along. When he arrives back at the hammock, he easily breaks the coconut with a chop from his powerful hand. He hands you the coconut cup to drink. 

'You'll love it,' he promises, 'it's delicious.' 

You drink the rich sweet milk, then pass the fruit back to Vegeta. 

'Have some,' you offer him. 

He accepts the drink, taking your hand and kissing it softly. Throwing his head back, he finishes the liquid before pitching the coconut far out to sea, where it lands in the distance with a splash. 

'Fan me, Vegeta,' you say. 

'At once.' He picks up the large palm leaf and uses it to fan you, the light breeze feels wonderful against your hot skin. 

'Mmmm, that's nice,' you sigh contentedly. 

Vegeta continues to fan you until you tell him he can stop. 

'Come and sit with me, Veggie chan.' 

You move up on the double hammock and Vegeta gets on next to you. The hammock sways backwards and forwards as he climbs on, and he wraps an arm around you to steady you. It feels good: protective, firm, muscly and warm. He takes a seat directly behind you and begins to massage your shoulders, his skilled fingers easing all your worries away. You have never felt anything so wonderful before, and close your eyes, giving yourself to him totally, as you trust in his touch. His firm sensetive fingers press in deeply, soothing the very base of the muscles in your shoulders. With each stroke, you feel yourself relaxing deeper and deeper. 

  
  
  
  
  
**BAM!**

Something smacks you from behind and you fall to the floor, slipping across the tiles. You look round to see Vegeta glaring down meanly at you with a dark frown. 

'Stop day dreaming woman and get on with it!' he yells. 

You gasp in shock as you are transported back to reality. As you look around you, you notice a sponge and a bucket of soapy water. You are sitting on a grubby kitchen floor! 

'But Vegeta! What about my massage?' you mumble, the words faltering. 

'MASSAGE?! I'll give you massage!' he bears down on you, scaring the bejeezes out of you. He looks like he's about to clobber you! 

You give out a little shriek. 'OK! OK! I'm scrubbing!' You dive onto the sponge and begin scrubbing the floor as hard as you can. 

'That's more like it!' Vegeta growls, folding his arms across his chest. 'And you're not finished til I can see my reflection in it!' 

'Yes, Vegeta-san!' You scrub furiously at the floor. 

He takes a seat at the kitchen table, where he can give orders quite comfortably, and keep an eye on you to make sure you do your job correctly. 

A scowl appears on your face as you scrub the floor bitterly. 'Goddam it!' you hiss under your breath. 'I knew it was too good to be true! Jerk!' 

'I heard that woman!' Vegeta warns. 'Don't make me come down there!' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

^______^ Hehe, fooled ya! Bet you thought Veggie for a day was all sweetness and light for a minute there? But we know better than that! He is one moody mofo, but we love him anyway. Now SCRUB!! 

LOL D.D. 


End file.
